


Two Of A Kind

by raincityruckus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincityruckus/pseuds/raincityruckus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While checking out the activity in Beacon Hills, Faith finds a connection with Allison. She offers the newly activated Slayer a little insight on coming back from a dark path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of A Kind

**Two Of A Kind**

_Baby in our wildest moments_  
We could be the worst of all  
~ "Wildest Moments" Jessie Ware

Faith smells it on her the first time they meet. Another member for the Hot Brunettes Looking for Amends club. She and Angel should get cards printed. The search for redemption leaves a stink on anyone who’s walking that path and Allison is deep into it. She’s holding a knife like she was born to do it, like it’s an extension of her body. Allison’s weight is low in her body, the balls of her feet pressing all the way down into the roots of the earth.  Faith can just feel the sister Slayer vibe coming off this girl in waves and she knows that they’ve found the pack Oz wanted them to check on.

Later, Dawn calls a war council in a borrowed living room, tries to make a case for why they ought to give the New Council a shot. Dawny’s good at that and Faith’s pacing was making the beardy one get his fur up so she lets herself outside. The night is cool and peaceful from the top of the steps. It feels like Sunnydale all over again.

Drives a girl to drink.

Which is how Allison finds her. The Stilinski front steps are bathed in light from the open front door for heart beats only and then Allison sinks down next to her, silent and dark. Faith’s got two blades on her and as many stakes. She wonders how many knives Allison has hidden in that little sundress of hers.

“You’re one of us you know,” Faith stretches her legs out down the steps in front of her and lifts Johnny to her mouth, “The Sisterhood of the Traveling Stake. The Slay Gals. You could come home with us to London get yourself a Watcher.”

Allison opens her mouth to say something, draws the air to speak and Faith interrupts her. She hands over the bottle of Johnny Walker instead of letting her talk.

“I know you’re not going to,” she assures her, leaning back on flat hands, “you’ve got your whole Wolf Pack here. I’m just saying you’re not alone, sister Slayer.  Not with the kicking ass and taking names. Not with the heavy destiny. Not with the helping the helpless. Not with the trying to kill your friends thing either. I’ve been there.”

“Does it get easier?” Allison doesn’t sound scared, not exactly. Just weary. She hands Faith back a lighter bottle.

“Yeah,” they aren’t talking about anything so bland as destiny. She looks up at the teenage girl sitting next to her in the dark, really looks at her. Faith has some years on her own dark days, lots of time to look back and reflect, find something zen in that whole mess. She had Angel to walk her back off the edge. But this girl’s dark is so close and so recent that she can still see the blood under her nails, “honestly, the rest of them forgive you before you forgive yourself.”

“Do you?” she asks, too quickly. “Do you forgive yourself?”

“Fucked if I know,” Faith laughs humorlessly and pulls herself up right “I know a guy who’s been at it for a hundred or so years but that’s the deal. He pulled me back when I went way bad, he knew that there was a way to come back. Thank God we're hot chicks with super powers.”

The line works a second time, gets the same smile from Allison that it got from Buffy. They fall into a comfortable quiet together, neither woman quite letting her guard down. Inside Dawn laughs, too loud and probably inappropriately timed. This is good though, this whole Beacon Hills thing. It’s nice to have a Junior Slayer around that doesn’t shy away when she realises that Faith has hurt the good guys and drawn innocent blood.

“You okay?” Allison asks after a long moment, sensing all of the thoughts running into each other in Faith’s head. She shifts to watch Faith, arms wrapping around her knees. Someone else might think it was a sign of nervousness, a girl curling in on herself against the dark. Faith recognizes it as the precaution that it is. Holding the dark inside where it can’t hurt anyone she loves. If Faith is okay then Allison can believe that she’ll be okay too.

Faith reaches out and squeezes Allison’s shoulder, “Five by five.”

 


End file.
